Flor de batalla
by Nanashi-Okita
Summary: Ella es Ume y buscas un lugar en el que su sangre se sienta al fin en paz, en dónde pueda encajar...primera vez que cuelo a un OC en un fanfic


¿Qué les parece? Sigo viva, nomás muy ocupada, pero a la salud del recuerdo traigo un fic que escribí ya hace tiempo pero que, tras unos arreglos, terminó por convencerme de ser publicado...si continuará o no sólo los dioses lo saben.

* * *

Todos se apartaban de su paso, siempre había sido así, en Rukongai y ahora en la Sociedad de Almas, no le molestaba, ya se había acostumbrado. Por eso ahora, mientras esperaba en la fila rodeada de gente, se sentía extraña; la mayoría de esa gente eran hombres de aspecto rudo que la miraban con desprecio. Ella sabía que no debería de estar ahí, pero por alguna razón así lo deseaba. Quería presentar la prueba para la 11 división y no para la 13 como le habían recomendado, suspirando se aferró a su zanpakotou y se hundió en sus recuerdos para evadirse del mundo.

Había nacido en Rukongai, en el vicioso distrito 79; a diferencia de la mayoría, ella al menos conocía a su madre, una mujer miedosa cuyas mejores épocas ya habían pasado, quien le había contado a su hija en las noches de tormenta sobre quien fuera su padre. Un hombre al que había conocido en su juventud y abandonado al saberse embarazada por miedo a que la agrediera, no era que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, era una simple precaución, después de todo, aquel hombre tenía fama de uno de los hombres mas salvajes si no es que el más en el 80 distrito. Nunca lo había vuelto a ver, lo último que supo de él fue que se había unido al Gotei 13.

Entre esas historias y el medio ambiente vicioso en que se desenvolvían, la niña había vivido bajo la sombra del miedo, pero a diferencia de su madre (quien perdió la cordura cuando ella era pequeña) tenía un temperamento salvaje, agresivo, prefería pelear con una persona a apartarse de su camino con la cabeza baja. Su madre la llamaba Ume, y ese fue el nombre que adoptó, ya más tarde agregándole el Uzumaki como apellido, simplemente porque sonaba bien.

Ahí la mejor forma de sobrevivir siendo mujer, era volverse la novia de algún tipo poderoso, pero ella tenía demasiado sentido común para saber que no era hermosa: sus facciones eran más bien toscas y su nariz demasiado aguileña, los ojos hundidos, las manos grandes, demasiado alta para una mujer. Pese a no ser una beldad se sentía bien con su cuerpo, le gustaban sus proporciones, el color gris acero de sus ojos y el negro como ala de cuervo de su cabello largo. No se parecía en nada a su madre, así que suponía que se parecía a su desconocido padre; su estatura le daba ventaja a la hora de pelear la cual había sido su forma de supervivencia, pero se hastiaba de vivir así, como un perro, como un animal salvaje viviendo entre la carroña, sin una meta que alcanzar, sin nadie que levantara la cabeza dispuesto a luchar por su orgullo...por eso cuando un shinigami de la patrulla había notado su reiatsu y le había ofrecido que entrara al Seireitei no lo había pensado dos veces, cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel donde vivía.

Pero para entrar al Seireitei tenía que pasar antes por la academia; se había distinguido en el kendo, pero el kido, salvo a lo que se refería a hechizos explosivos, no le interesaba, era tomarse demasiadas molestias para realizar un acto que se podía hacer físicamente sin problemas. Ahora que al fin había recibido su zanpakotou y había logrado comunicarse con ella, esperaba su prueba para entrar a un escuadrón del Gotei, le habían indicado que fuera al 13, con Ukitake Jyushiro un capitán amable, pero al ver al capitán del 11 decidió no hacerlo, quizás por el parecido físico intuía que ese era su padre y sabía que quería estar bajo su mando. No le iba a decir que era su hija ¿Para qué? quizás ya hasta tenía una nueva familia, no era su culpa el no conocerla, Ume no planeaba destrozar la vida de nadie, solo quería estar ahí. No entendía porque, ni siquiera sabía como sería su carácter, jamás le había hablado, pero de alguna forma se sentía pertenecer ahí.

-Hey, tú, mujer, despierta- una ruda voz la volvió a la realidad, un sujeto la miraba

-¿Qué quieres?-le respondió agresivamente.

-Te toca pelear, vamos, ¿O ya te echaste para atrás?- vio la sonrisa burlona del tipo que continuaba hablando- no hay nada de que avergonzarse, después de todo es la 11 división, la de amantes de las peleas, nena, quizás es demasiado para ti.- una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca cruzó el rostro de Ume.

-Observa y aprende como pelea una "nena", idiota.

La prueba consistía en una batalla con el capitán, las reglas eran simples: si aguantaban el combate durante cinco minutos de una forma digna, entraban al escuadrón. Irónicamente, pese al poco tiempo que esto duraba, eran pocos los elegidos, casi nadie aguantaba una pelea contra Zaraki Kenpachi. Él era el único capitán que probaba así a sus aspirantes, lo hacía en parte para escapar del papelo y en parte por la esperanza de encontrar un buen oponente; mientras Ume se acercaba al espacio preparado para la prueba escuchó una vocecita infantil:

-¡Mira Ken-chan, es una chica! ¿Se puede quedar a jugar conmigo?- en cualquier otro momento, Ume habría amenazado al que le hablara de esa forma, pero al ver a la pequeña niña de cabello rosa sonreír abiertamente supo que lo había dicho sin mala intención, que realmente quería un compañero de juegos….aunque no entendía que diablos hacía ahí en medio de tantos gorilas peleoneros, pero algo en ella le decía que se había ganado su lugar.

-Ya veremos si se queda Yachiru, - le respondió Zaraki -¿Cómo te llamas mujer?

-Ume Uzumaki.

-Bien Ume, veamos que tal peleas – y sin mas aviso se abalanzó con la espada desenvainada, ella levantó la suya para bloquear el ataque, el impacto la empujó varios pasos hacia atrás haciéndola tambalearse, pero se las arregló para no caerse y para quitar su espada de ahí, metió su cuerpo en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y Zaraki e intentó asestarle un golpe; se quedó en intento pues aunque la espada había hecho contacto, no había logrado cortar la piel, ni el menor rasguño. "Mierda", pensó sin dejar por eso de evadir los sablazos que el capitán le lanzaba, quizás necesitaba un poco más de fuerza...De repente se sorprendió a si misma pensando en eso como en una especie de baile, un baile bello y mortal donde él atacaba, ella evadía y contraatacaba. Zaraki ni se molestaba en evitar el golpe, pues aunque ya había logrado hacerle unos pequeños cortes, ninguno era de gravedad; jamás, en ninguna de sus luchas, había visto aquello como algo tan hermoso, disfrutaba el moverse, ¿el dolor? Ni lo sentía pese a que ya llevaba varias tajadas de la espada, entonces escuchó el sonido que menos pensó escuchar en una situación así: una risa, ¡Zaraki se estaba riendo! Y descubrió que ella también sonreía, que diablos, jamás se había sentido tan bien.

-¡Tiempo!- gritó una voz desconocida, los combatientes se apartaron jadeando, ella sangraba más que él y los moretones se le veían por doquier, pero no le importaba, miraba al sujeto de enfrente con una sonrisa sádica, deseando continuar, no por odio, simplemente por diversión, la verdad es que tampoco entendía porque se había detenido, el capitán también la miraba sonriendo.

-Bienvenida al 11 Ume Uzumaki, más te vale que la próxima pelea sea mejor- habló Zaraki. Todos los tipos la miraban incrédulamente, ella les dedicó una sonrisa como la de un tiburón mientras limpiaba su zanpakotou en su hakama. Lo había logrado, había entrado al 11 y sabía que ahí estaba su lugar.


End file.
